Diva
by Daycember
Summary: She was smart, beautiful, compassionate, understanding and knew to have fun. She was all a stallion could dream of and she could have all of them at her hooves. She was the Princess of Love, after all. So why did she choose to set her eyes on a human? Why me? Human x Cadance OS


You know, I used to be a human like everyone else…except for a few things. My parents, big fans of Metallica, called me James in reference to the singer, James Hetfield, and I recently turned twenty-five. First exception: I'm one of the few people who are born with natural gray hair. Strange, heh? I think so, too. And the second exception is pretty simple: my passion for racing and cars. Well, more precisely, street racing. I couldn't live three days without wanting to have adrenaline pumping in my veins. Driving at full speed in the streets of Seattle at night was more than a simple love for dangerous things.

The Emerald City was my playing ground and I didn't want it any other way. All of this thanks to a couple of video games and movies, of course.

I needed, craved for racing with my fellow companion. I gave her a little nickname: Sky'. But in the underground world of street racing, everybody called her: The Grey Devil and for the normal people, it was a simple Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R Z-tune 1000hp.

Anyway, I was proud to drive and take care of this little gem. How did I had the possibility to buy it? Well, let's just say my father had a very good life insurance.

Fortunately, a job as cashier at Wal-Mart to keep my illegal passion hidden was more than enough. The only condition I needed to receive the keys of my apartment from the owner was to have a steady job, so I found one.

My future was ahead of me, already planned. I would keep the money won from the races to maintain my car in a good shape and use the rest to leave the States and go live in an exotic place like Rio de Janeiro or Hawaii. Everything was perfect.

But all of this is in the past now. Nothing went as I'd have liked. My job, my money, my passion and my car… they're all gone. And I'm too.

It happened so fast. Me against a truck while driving at almost 186 miles per hour. Guess who won? Well, it wasn't me. I finished with a piece of steel in the head. I was killed instantly. Only the friends I made during my wild nights came to my funeral. I knew it because it was a promise we made to each other. My father died from a lung cancer a few years ago and my mother was away, working in another country. We hadn't the best relation so, I'm not sure she'll know about my accident, even in ten years.

As Vin Diesel would say, and I quote: 'Ride or Die'.

Well, I literally did both.

Did I feel any remorse about dying? No, but I hoped the driver of the truck didn't have any injury.

Was I happy about this? Yes and no. I left this world with my most loyal friend but I could not enjoy my definitive vacations at the seaside.

Nah, what happened after was extremely strange… I didn't plan this at all.

In the first place, I didn't expect to die but waking up in another world just after this unique experience, in a room full of pastel ponies wasn't a part of my projects too. One of them, colored in white and taller than the others, looked at me with a raised eyebrow before trying to calm down the other equines around her who went into a panic-mode.

This was the first encounter between Ponykind and Humanity and it was already five months ago.

The second after I appeared from nowhere, I was surrounded by at least fifty guards, all pointing their spears at me. I did the only thing the rational part of my brain could think of: I knelt on the red carpet of the throne room and put both of my hands behind my head.

I was completely confused by this situation but I knew it could solve itself with time. The guards put me in a damp and cold room with no window, away from any interaction with the other prisoners and without the possibility to hear any sound from outside. My only source of light was coming from under the door.

I tried to keep my cool but it was difficult and I'm sure it would be the same for anyone who woke up from death, in another world. At first, I thought it was a dream or a nightmare but hours passed and confirmed it wasn't. I was alive, awake and in flesh and bones.

With my back against a wall, I couldn't do anything but try to sleep and wait for someone to come and explain what was going to happen. I didn't have to wait long because two or three hours later, the door suddenly opened, revealing the tall white pony from earlier, in company of a few guards. She entered with a sincere smile on her lips and the sound of her hooves echoing in the room. Measuring 6'2", I was slightly taller than the mare, not more than four centimeters, at least.

The mare sat on her posterior, her deep magenta eyes looking at me serenely, as if she was certain I couldn't bring any harm to her.

"You surrendered almost immediately, earlier. I take this as a sign of intelligence and I suppose you understand me, right?"

How it was possible for her to speak the same language as me was beyond my comprehension and I didn't care at the moment.

"Yes and I speak too, as you can hear."

The mare with horn and wings giggled. Her laugh sounded like a melody to my ears.

"Good. That makes things easier for both of us."

"And now, you'd like to know what I'm doing here and if I'm a danger for you and the others?"

She seemed surprised by my words and tried to think of an answer.

"But how did you…"

"Logic." I replied while tapping my index against my left temple. "It's one of the most powerful tools ever created by the mind. The way your guards acted and the fact I ended in a cell were logically leading to the situation we're actually in."

"I see. So…"

"You want the long or short story?"

"The short one."

"My name's St. John, James St. John. I'm twenty-five and I used to work in a store which was selling almost everything until my recent accident."

She tilted her head, curious. "What kind of accident?"

"I was killed during a race. My car met the back of a truck and I finished with a piece of metal struck in the head. Don't worry, it was quick and painless. The second after I died, I opened my eyes and I was here. Why? How? I don't know and I don't think I'll ever know."

We looked at each other for a few seconds before I sighed. I've forgotten she didn't know what a car and a truck were. So, I explained as simply as possible, comparing them to ' a chariot which can propel itself almost without any help'.

Needless to say, she was very impressed by this.

Then, we had the classical Q&A during the next half hour. In exchange, the Alicorn, as she described herself, gave me some information.

The country I was in was Equestria, full of different kind of ponies… and magic. Yeah, I was surprised when I heard this. Then, the Princess, which was called Celestia by the way, left the room and gave a press conference, declaring I wasn't a threat to their kingdom. I was released shortly after.

My integration in the Equestrian Society wasn't easy…if not very difficult. Princess Celestia wanted me to stay at the Castle, free of any charge, because she could protect me better. After all, a single specimen of specie coming from the space could be sold to slaveholders or mad scientists at a good price.

You think it's too cliché? Unfortunately, it's the truth.

I followed her wishes at first, gaining in knowledge of this new world while I was living in the observatory, sleeping in the same bed as Princess Twilight when she was still Celestia's student. Said bed re-sized for my height, of course. The books and their content were my weapons… and I needed a lot of them if I wanted to survive here. I considered my 'rebirth' as a second chance so I found it useless to try to find a way back to Earth.

Yes, I would be the only and last Human on Equus but I didn't care.

And now, you ask: why give up already?

My answer is very simple: why fight for a goal which could never be reached? Why waste time in a project which is doomed to failure when you can do other things and enjoy what life throw at you.

I knew I could never have the chance to see the new Star Wars' trilogy or visit an exotic island but the sacrifice was worth it.

After two months, I've found a job as barman in a night club. At Canterlot, of course. And one week ago, I've moved into my own house, paying a rent each month with the money made with my job. It was a small place with only one story but it was better than nothing. A lot of ponies refused to give me a job because, well, I was human and I was something they didn't have any knowledge of. Everyone is afraid of what they don't know.

The Princess of the Sun acted like my mother when I told her for the first time that I was leaving the house… she completely refused to let me go. For her, I had to stay at the palace, nothing else. Unfortunately for me, the arguments used by the Alicorn were more convincing than those of the one who had me in her womb for nine months. Some streets of the capital were dangerous at night, ponies could be hostile in my presence and attack me if they feel threatened.

I reassured the white mare, saying I would buy a small knife or dagger to protect myself. She was right to watch my back but I was old enough to know what was good or not for me. I hated living on someone else's back. I preferred to be on my own, working hard to live decently rather than having my ass on a chair and snap my fingers to receive bits.

A sigh escaped through my nostrils and I put my glass of apple juice to my lips. This thing was directly coming from Sweet Apple Acres, in a little town called Ponyville and damn, that was good stuff. I even tried their cider once… I'm not a big fan of alcohol but I changed my mind after tasting this. Looking at my watch on my left wrist, I checked the time. Still two hours before I could begin my shift.

Good thing for me, I needed only five minutes to go from my place to the club.

After admiring the white wall in front of me for half an hour without any particular thought in mind, I decided to take a shower and prepare everything I needed for tonight. Every Thursday, Friday and Saturday night, it was the same ritual: hot shower to unwind, brush the teeth and put my working clothes on me. Well, it wasn't an obligation to have a specific type of clothes but I preferred to stay professional during my shifts. My colleague wasn't wearing anything and my boss too. Their logic was the following: we're here to give a good time for almost two hundred commoners each night so why bother with fancy clothes?

They were right but I liked to presentable in this kind of place and Celestia know some mares loved to see me in my suit.

My working clothes were composed of a white shirt, black pants and vest, black leather shoes which were coming from Griffonia when I visited the country, four months ago, and the crème of the crop… a bow tie.

Yeah, bow ties are cool.

Anyway, after preparing myself, I still had a good fifty minutes so I decided to take my dinner at Joe's. This Unicorn had the best donuts in the world and his coffee was very good too.

The sun was going let its place to the night when I left my house. Some ponies looked at me curiously, others with disgust and the nobles kept their noses in the air. Still the good old Canterlot, this city will never change. A gust of fresh air flew through the street I was walking in and stroked my cheeks. This was one of the few things during spring that I loved.

I arrived at my destination, opened the door and walked inside. There were a few ponies not as much as usual. I walked to the counter and sat on one of the chairs.

"Sup Joe."

"Evening James." he replied before yawning.

"Already tired? It's not even nine."

"I know but the week was…difficult. Family problems."

I nodded in understanding.

"I see. If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Joe was one of the first who warmed up to me and in almost one week, a good friendship blossomed between us.

"No need, the usual?"

"Yep."

I looked around me, observing the other clients. Usually, on a Friday evening, there's far more than just ten ponies. I decided to share my observation with the owner of the place.

"Looks like you don't have a lot of customers tonight, which is strange for a Friday."

He shrugged while working on my cup of coffee.

"I know, maybe they have something important to do tonight rather than eating a few donuts."

Something was wrong, very wrong. Since I was coming here before heading to work, the amount of ponies was slowly decreasing. And Joe's business was suffering because of it. I hated this. I hated the stupidity of those ponies and the consequences it was leading to.

"Listen Joe, if you want me to leave to have a serene business again, don't hesitate to tell me. It's out of question I let you close your shop because of me."

The stallion put my six chocolate donuts and my black coffee in front of me, smiling slightly. "Your concern is appreciated but don't worry. If I close here, I'll start another business in Manehatten or Baltimare."

"I hope it will not end like this."

"I hope too."

Ten minutes after, my food and drink were gone. Looking at my watch, I saw I only had twenty minutes before beginning to work.

"Oops, if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late." I stood up and cleaner my mouth with a napkin before putting it in a trash bin. "I have to go Joe, see you tomorrow!"

It's after saying those words that I left the building, walking at a fast pace in direction of the night club. Now, the Equestrian moon had replaced the sun, transforming the light blue sky into a dark one. The activity in the streets was slowing down while ponies were going back to their homes, their families.

I missed my life in Seattle, I missed my friends and most important, I missed my Sky' so much. Those equines lived their little life without much problems in their minds but me… despite the fact I had a few friends and a good job, I still feel lonely.

Why? Well, I think the answer is obvious to everyone.

Anyway, I'm going to have a depression because of this, I still have sixty years ahead of me…at least!

The pony guarding the door to the club stepped aside to let in without hesitation. Inside, there were a few Pegasus and Earth Ponies working on the lights and the sound. The main DJ for the night was DJ PON-3. She was a good mare to talk with. Vinyl was a pony very cultivated and you could share a lot of things with her. I walked to the bar, where I was going to work for the next six hours and stretched out my arms.

"Ready for tonight's rush?" I asked to a green Unicorn with darker mane and vibrant green eyes. His name was Swift Light, the other barman working with me. In all honesty, we were a good team. He was the one who taught me all the tricks of this job.

What I called a rush was something really simple but very strenuous. A lot of clients waiting around the counter, all asking for a cocktail and at the same time! Needless to say, it's tiring for the arms and brain because you have to quickly make the drink and remember who asked it. Usually, it only lasted for a good ten to fifteen minutes but we had worse, much worse. Especially on Friday.

"Yeah, even if it's the worst day."

I looked at the front door which was opening and smiled.

"That's good because they're coming."

Forty-five minutes, we didn't slow down a single second during forty-five minutes! It was difficult to keep up with what the clients asked and we had to raise our voices a few times to ask who had wanted said drink. I had a light pain in my forearms but I ignored it and I could feel sweat on my forehead.

I looked at my colleague and said: "Phew, that was a big one. I think I'll put it in my top #5 of worst rushes."

He laughed.

"Yeah, I know that feel bro'."

Now that almost all the customers were chatting or dancing, we could breathe a little. Hours passed rather quickly and when I looked at my watch, it was already three A.M. Since the beginning of my shift, I didn't take a single pause except to go to the restroom a few times and it could be seen on my face. That's why I was taking a shower before heading to work, it helped me to deal with the fatigue.

Swift saw the tired look in my eyes and sighed.

"James, you should take a break. You look like you're going to fall on the ground."

I turned my head in his direction. "No, I'm fine! We only have one hour of work left, I can do it." I replied while my right leg was slightly shaking.

He was right but my pride refused to say it. I loved this job and I didn't want to lose it because I couldn't remain on my legs for six hours. My denial to his suggestion put an annoyed look on his face.

"Listen, this is the friend who talks, not as the colleague so I'm asking you to go sit on a chair and enjoy the night for a few minutes with a cocktail. This is for your own good, understood?"

I nodded.

"So, what will you drink?" asked the green stallion.

"Vodka Martini, shaken not stirred."

"Good. Gimme a minute and it'll be ready."

True to his word, one minute later and it was ready. "Seriously, what will I do without you? Thanks for being here." I said, taking my glass from his magic grasp.

"Think nothing of it."

This Unicorn was one of the few friends I had and it was making our friendship even more important in my eyes. I walked away from the bar and sat at an empty table. Seeing those equines enjoying themselves to the rhythm of the music made a smile appear on my lips.

"I hope it don't bother you if we sat at your table? All the others are taken."

The voice, obviously belonging to a mare, was so soft and gentle that it broke my train of thoughts before making me turn my head in direction of its source. In front of me was a pink pony, taller than the average mare. Her mane and tail had three shades of color, her eyes were magenta and she had a light blue crystal heart as a Cutie Mark. I've heard about her a few times, some from Celestia and other in the journals, especially Equestria Daily. The pony accompanying her was none other than the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle.

"No, you can stay as much as you want. I'll leave in a few minutes."

"Everypony was talking about you, the alien coming from the stars but we never had the chance to be properly presented to each other. I suppose you know who I am."

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, ruler of the Crystal Empire. Known as one of the kindest ruler, next to Celestia."

"Quite the gentlecolt. And you are…"

I really, really wanted to make the 'James Bond' joke but…ah, to hell with that, I didn't any reason to not try to fool a Princess. The only thing I lacked was the Walther PPK in its holster and attached to my left ribs.

"To answer your question: name's Bond. James Bond."

Internally, I laughed and gave myself a high five. Twilight looked at me, frowning and mildly surprised while I was smiling. I winked at her and she immediately understood.

"He's playing with you Cadance. His real name is St John."

She looked confused. "But why—"

"I made a joke, well known on Earth but I was the only one enjoying it, unfortunately."

"I see."

I took a sip of my cocktail and looked again at the crowd. They were all dancing and laughing. It made me wants to join them and let the music flow in me but I had to work. I could still enjoy it with a step of dance or two while making a drink at the counter and all of this while being paid.

This was one of the benefits of being a barman in a night club.

The three of us stayed silent for a few minutes, each drinking his glass. Twilight excused herself, leaving me and the pink Alicorn alone to go to the filly room. After a few seconds without saying anything, she asked:

"Would you be kind enough to go on the dancefloor with me, even for one song?"

"I'd love to but I can't, I'm working here and my pause is going to end."

"Well, I'm sure your superior wouldn't mind, especially if it's with a Princess."

I sighed in defeat. Swift was right, I had to enjoy my break while I can.

"Okay, but just one."

Cadance giggled. Then, the music slowly ended and let its place to another. I immediately recognized it.

_It was the beating of my heart_

_How could I resist the chance to fall for you?_

Damn you Vinyl, I shouldn't have give you the idea to create this song.

Cadance skillfully put her front hooves on my shoulders to keep her balance while I had my hands on the upper part of her barrel. We began to dance as if it was a romantic song even if it wasn't one, despite the lyrics. I was lost in her eyes as she was in mine, not giving a single buck to the world around us.

_The beating of my heart_

_How could I not feel the way I do for you?_

My body decided to react on its own and I could feel the blood flowing to my cheeks, reddening them. I was blushing. Why? Because of the alcohol or the meaning of the lyrics? Despite the fact that my drink was more spiked than the average cocktail, I was still sober so the alcohol wasn't the good option.

The pink pony in front of me was smiling, clearly enjoying the moment we had together. I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying it too but still, I had to go in a few minutes. She put her head on my left shoulder and sighed.

"You know, we could finish this at your place, after your shift, of course."

When she said this, I immediately knew where it was leading and I didn't like it one bit.

"I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why's that? You're not attracted to a divorced mare? You prefer the young virgins?"

I half-cringed, half-chuckled at this.

"Well…it's not that…but…"

"Shining was the one who cheated, not me. I don't have any feelings anymore for him so you shouldn't feel bad."

"Do you really want to know why I'm reluctant to do this? Fact #1: I'm not the kind of guy who is only interested by a one-night stand. Fact #2: I'm a human, you're a pony… you see what the problem is? Fact #3: A pretty pastel Princess with a commoner who work as a barman. I don't think your subjects and the nobles will like to hear something like this."

She smiled and laughed. Oh boy, it was even more beautiful to hear than Celestia's.

"That's good because I'm not a big fan of one-night stand too, contrary to Aunty Luna. I don't care if you're a different species, you have feelings too. Outside, there're a lot of interspecies couples, all coming from different horizons. I love my subjects a lot but it's not up to them to decide with whom I have to be with."

I was truly amazed by how smart this mare was. She countered my argument in mere seconds, almost as if it was a second nature for her.

"I don't know how to answer to that but I'm still not convinced it would be a good thing."

"Why me? Why me and not somepony else?"

She looked at me with loving eyes, something I haven't seen since a few years.

"James." She began slowly, in a caring tone. "We're both unique creatures. Both of us could have a relationship with a pony, griffon or a dragon and it would a good thing for some years but plain and dull after. Or we could be together and live a wonderful life. Everything is possible."

"Maybe."

Damn it! She was using logic against me and my heart was falling for it at each word coming from her muzzle. My brain was trying to pull me out of this situation but it was very difficult. The mental barriers I've created for this kind of situation were collapsing at a dangerous speed.

Slowly but surely, I was falling for her, even if I refused to acknowledge it.

Fortunately, the song ended and I had to head back to work. I was about to left Cadance when she put a fetlock around my right leg.

"Wait!" She gave me the puppy eyes and I perfectly knew what she wanted. "One last song, please."

I sighed in defeat. It wasn't often I had the chance to be with the customers and not serving them so, I should enjoy it while I can.

"Okay, but only because it's you."

She nodded vigorously, happy to have won this battle.

This time, the song played was very fast and... suggestive. In comparison, the music here almost sounded like a Latino one on Earth. I deduced that by watching the others ponies dancing wildly, rubbing each other flanks and barrels. And, too bad for me, the Princess of Love was doing the same against my stomach with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

But, contrary to the others who had lust in their comportments and movements, the Alicorn was dancing gracefully, with a certain beauty in her steps and in the way her head bobbed to the rhythm of the song. What was strange is that I found it attractive, as if she was displaying who she truly was. Was it a way for the Alicorns to find and seduce a potential mate? I didn't know and I didn't care. She was one of the best dancing partners I had in a long time and I wasn't going to waste it.

We danced non-stop until the song ended. During the moment we shared, I wasn't giving a single damn about the world around me. It was us and only us, nothing else.

This time, I was tired but in a good way. This little moment was more than enough to give the strength to work one more hour.

"I really have to go now, Princess. Have a pleasant night."

I bowed and began to turn away from her but I found myself paralyzed with her magic. Before I could say or do anything, she put her hooves on my chest, closed her eyes and touched my lips with hers.

My eyes widened when I saw this. I felt conflicted about what to do, especially after our talk earlier. Should I kiss back or repulse her? Uhhhhg, I really didn't know what to do! The feeling of her fur against my skin was amazing but at the same time, she was a pony! Was it a sign as she wanted to take it further or know me better? I was more surprised than upset by her behavior. A lot of mares tried to kiss me before but they were either too drunk or lustful, something I wasn't very fond of. No, there wasn't any bad intention behind Cadance's act. It was more an act to prove her feelings for me than anything else.

But by talking about relationships, Cadance woke something inside me I completely forgotten. My ability to love, to be intimate again with someone.

Yes, I used to love like everyone else and I did it more than one time but in the last years before going to Equestria, I didn't have a lot of serious relationships. I still loved people but not as intimately as before. Cadance was trying to bring this out and for now, it was working. Slowly but it was here.

Quickly after it began, the kiss ended. Her eyes shyly looking to the ground.

"Thank you James. I appreciated the moment we had together."

I moved her head in my direction with my index and looked directly into her beautiful amethysts eyes, softly smiling.

"Me too. Goodbye Princess."

I bowed and left the dancefloor in direction of the bar where my friend was still working. I walked to his side and began to work on a Blue Lagoon for a client.

"So, you enjoyed your break?"

"Meh, you could say that."

The green Unicorn could clearly hear and see I was upset about this whole dance with Cadance and tried to know more.

"What happened? A mare tried to hit on you again?"

I sighed.

"If only it was that."

It was the only words he could extract from me about this. Soon after, the two of us finished our work and closed the bar. The rest of the night club would be still working for one hour before calling it a night. We walked outside and I let out a sigh, enjoying the fresh air of the night against my body. I didn't know why but I absolutely loved this feeling.

"See you tomorrow James."

I gave him a brohoof.

"Yeah, you too man. Have a good night."

The walk between the club and my place was in complete silence. There was no light coming from the houses around me, all the ponies inside were sleeping since a few hours. I yawned. Yep, soon enough, I was going to do the same.

I unlocked the door of my house and entered, not wanting to stay away from my bed much longer. I prepare a cup of tea and walked in the living room. I put my vest on a chair and sat on it. I could feel the adrenaline leaving my body. It was a little habit of mine to drink something before going to bed. I loved to do it in a calm environment, especially after work because it's really relaxing.

But suddenly, all of this was disturbed by the sound of hooves against the floor, coming from the bedroom and going in my direction.

A very sharp dagger flew from my left hand and hit the wall, less than a centimeter away from the intruder's head. I heard a gulp and I chuckled before taking a serious look again. The dark silhouette didn't say a single word.

"This was just a warning. Next time, I'll touch the heart."

"If this is your way to make ponies feel welcomed in your home, I don't want to imagine when you're angry."

I began to be annoyed by her attitude and the conflicting emotions I had when it was involving her. "What are you doing here, Princess Cadenza? How did you find where I lived…wait, you followed me."

"I'm here to talk, nothing else. And yes, I was behind you during the whole walk." She stayed silent for a few seconds before walking towards me, so I could see her, thanks to the light coming through the window and created by the moon. The natural light against her coat and mane was making her even more beautiful. Her eyes were two big amethysts shining in the dark.

"Invisible + soundproof spell for your hooves, right? And you teleported in my bedroom because it the farthest from the living room."

For a few seconds, she seemed surprised but didn't ask how I knew about this.

"Don't ask how. Let's just say we live in a dangerous world."

"I see…I know what you feel for me, James. I know you love me."

Well, I couldn't say she wasn't going straight to the point. "It's merely a crush." I countered.

Cadance shook her head. "No, it's love at first sight."

"Pfff. Fairy tales. Love at first sight don't exist." I rolled my eyes.

"My marriage with Shining Armor should have been a fairy tale but it wasn't. The 'they had a lot of foals and lived happily after' is a lie. Do you want to know why? Because the fairy tales don't exist. Love at first sight exist, falling in love with somepony who lives far away exist too, you just have to believe in it. Unfortunately, I've learned this the hard way."

She was right. I wanted so hard to deny it but she was completely right. She was the Princess of Love and had far more experience in this domain than me. Now, the real question was: could I see myself in a relationship with her? Heck, could I really see myself in a relationship at all? I don't know but… a part of me wanted to give it a try.

"I love you James."

"I know!" I sighed. "But I'm not sure if I feel the same for you. Since the kiss at the club, you filled my mind with doubts."

I didn't know why but the pink Princess found this situation amusing because she let out a light giggle.

"I know you love me, I can feel it. I'm the Princess of Love, after all."

I wanted to deny this fact but I couldn't, I saw Celestia move the sun with my own eyes! So, how could I deny one who is practically declaring that I was falling for her?

"Why don't we kiss again? So then, you'll know for sure!"

I was about to protest but I quickly closed my mouth. It was a pretty good idea and it wouldn't hurt to try. In the case I was beginning to be in love with her, I could still lie and say I'm not feeling anything for her. Then, she'll leave me alone! Oh brain, I love you so much. You're so useful in this kind of situation!

"Okay, let's do this."

She slowly walked to me before stopping a few inches away from me. Cadenza closed her eyes and I quickly followed. I could feel my heart beat in my ears and I wanted to be away, far away. Why? Because I dreaded what could happen after this. I was afraid to know if I really had feelings for her or not. Then, we closed the gap between us.

The kiss itself comparable to any other. It was soft, gentle but not as passionate as I thought it would be. The feelings behind it were...well, I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my body heat up but it wasn't the revelation I hoped.

"So?"

Well, it didn't go as planned. I was still uncertain. For sure, my heart was falling for her but my brain had still doubts. Damn it, why is it so complicated to say yes or no? The fact we were two different species was still bugging me a little but as much as before. I knew it was going to be difficult but the situation didn't give me a lot of choices. I could feel a pain in my chest just by imagining the option. It was the best shot and compromise I had for the moment. At least, it could give me time to sort everything out.

"I don't know Cadance. I'd like to say yes but a part of me say no and I hate when I can't decide properly. I think we have to do like a lot of people and ponies before us...begin with a simple friendship."

I could see a small part of hurt, sadness and disappointment in her eyes but it was the best I could give her for now. She knew it but it wasn't lessening the pain she was feeling.

A deep sigh escaped her muzzle. "Okay, I-I understand. Can I, at least, cuddle with you tonight?"

I shook my head and chuckled. It was the least I could for her after all the efforts she deployed tonight.

"Yeah, come here."

I sighed again and stood up before taking the pony with my arms, in bridal style. She let out a cute little 'eep' of surprise and I walked to the bedroom. I gently put her on the bed before joining her.

I really wanted to give her more, to replace the sadness in her eyes by happiness. But for this, she'll have to wait.

"How about a breakfast together, tomorrow?" I whispered.

She looked at me with a small smile. "Is it a date?"

I knew she was joking but my body reacted in the worst way and a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Just a little something between friends, nothing more. Have you ever been at Joe's?"

She answered negatively.

"This Unicorn makes the best donuts and coffee in Equestria. You'll see by yourself tomorrow."

"Okay but now, cuddles!"

I slightly laughed and obeyed, opening my arms to her.

The mare put her head against my chest and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. After a few seconds, she was asleep and I quickly joined her.

She was a diva, my Diva. A being of grace and beauty I had the chance to befriend with and that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

**The End**


End file.
